Rose Lost in the Desert
by Lost and Forgotten20
Summary: Tenten's life is spiraling out of control and now the only way she can fix it is...with out her teammates. Please review. Chapter 4 Up! P.S.i don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Title:Rose lost in the Desert

Pairings:Tenten x Neji and possibly others

Summery:Tenten's life is spiraling out of control and now the only way she can find to fix it is...without her team mates

Welcome to my fanfic I hope you enjoy it.

--

_The day Wednesday, the time noon-ish, the place the Hokage's office_.

"Now I can't stress enough how important this mission is to the village." Tusauda repeated herself again "The whole village is counting on you."

"Granny how long are you going to lecture us with this why don't you just tell us what the mission is." The irritated Naruto yelled with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

We were all there Kiba with Akamaru at his feet, Shino stood up straight and tall, Hinata trying to make herself as small as possible next to them, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, Sakarua had a small smile on her face glancing at Sasuke who was standing between Neji and Naruto, Lee and myself. Why we were all called by the Hokage is still a mystery to us and when we came about twenty minutes ago.

"Fine!" Anger leaked in to the hokage's voice "the mission is to go to the rice country and find a group of people and then return them to their village. This is extremely important they have been missing for three days so don't screw this up i can't stress how..."

"You said that already!"

"Naruto Shut up!!" Sakarua yelled as she brought her fists of doom down on top of Naruto's head, he wailed in pain for a few moments before Tusauda continued.

"If they get captured by anyone then some of our villages deepest secretes will be lost for our enemy's easy despoil."

"Ok then when do we leave?" it was Sasuke who spoke it seemed that ever since he returned to the village six months ago he was willing to do anything to prove his worth.

"I'm not finished yet." the Hokage's fist went through her desk _If they don't shut up i will throw a chair out the window this time _"We can't send all of you."

"Then why did you call all of us." Neji stated dryly

"Because it's up to you who stays... only one has to stay behind I can't chose for you it's your choice."

"I will" My reply seemed to shock all of them. Though no one said a word but I could feel their questioning gazes burning into my head.

"Alright ,then Tenten... thank you for your um generous offer unless anyone has anything to say other wise you are excused I will talk to you about another mission later." Tusauda nodded toward the door I bowed my head and walked out without another word.

--

"Tenten!"

I was sitting out at the usual training spot when they came...all of them with the who knows what going through their heads.

"Hmm"How would you answer your closest friends after you what I did

"Why in seven hells did you do that" That's Ino temper talking

"What do you mean?" It is so much fun to play with Ino's temper

"Don't play stupid." Now we got Sakarua in this could be bad

"I knew i could not be of any use. So I made it easier on all of us."

"W-W-What does that m-mean will need you" They brought out the big guilt guns Hinata

"I just knew i mean who else is better a tracking than the Hyuga clan and then you have Kiba and Shino for tracking. Then who better to fight off anyone coming than the taijustu specialist Lee, and the number one rookie of his year Sasuke, his ever faithful friend Naruto, the top mind in stragy Shikamaru, and you can't leave without your common sense Sakarua and Ino, last but not least you have." I took the moment to pause and let my words sink in "See you don't need me"

"I can see you are as stubborn as ever, Tenten." I smirked as Shikamaru spoke those ever truthful words

"Yup" I just had to answer that "How 'bout this I'll come see you all off tomorrow"

"I can see there is no point in trying to changing your mind" that was Kiba they know me so well

"I would love to stay and talk to you guys some more but Hokage-sama wants to see me." I left the training grounds I headed towards the hokage's office.

--

"Tenten"

"Neji can I help you"

"Why"

"Why what Neji?"

"You never told us why you did not want to go."

"I told you-"

"Tenten you are a horrid lier"How the hell can he be so calm and read me so easily all at the same time!

I stood as still as I could. Neji moved closer I noticed how tall he was almost a head taller as a matter of fact. Those pale lifeless eyes could search my soul and always find out anything they want to know. If I don't move they will find out what I don't want them to know.

"Listen Neji I can't keep the Hokage waiting." With that I left him be

--

"Tenten I know that you wanted this mission, that's why you stayed behind, yes" I nodded "But are you sure?"

"Hokage-sama if I stay here I won't be myself and... I just need some time to recover." I used all my strength to try keep a straight face. About a week ago the last of my family was killed on a mission. I know that's what he wanted and all but I miss him so much.

"If you say so Tenten here is your mission packet and you will leave tomorrow keep in contact with me weekly." Her voice had its usual sternness in it but i could tell that she still felt uneasy about my request.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Tell them that I'm sorry."

---(The next day)---

"Take care Tenten!" Hinata said as they were leaving the gates

"LET THE YOUTH FLOW THROW YOU AS YOU TRAIN TENTEN!" How can Lee be so happy all the time

As they left the gates I began to wish that Neji had said something to me. He has not spoken to me since yesterday. He even knows how stubborn I am. Maybe he was trying to stop a pointless fight. When they were out of sight I made my way to my now empty house to read my mission, pack and leave.

--

_Mission:_

_A village 2 thousand miles from Kohana wants to open trade with us so your mission is to inspect this village. They also have a problem with bandits and thieves raiding the village often so you will be expected to protect the village while you are there. Also make sure it is a good idea to send regular guards to watch over the village. Report your finding weekly._

_Good luck Tenten_

_-Tusauda_

I was packed and walked out of the gates to this village that needed me. I was 16 then and I was alone...for the time being anyway.

Thank you for reading now please review say anything you want but PLEASE tell me if I spelled anything wrong. Thanks again until next time

-Lost and Forgotten

signing out


	2. Tenten's Return

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews.

Koji4ever: I am glad you like the story so far and grammar editing would be wonderful I tend to make tons of mistakes.

TenTenHyugax: I am very glad you liked my story what were my typos?

kyakya991: Thanks for the review sooo glad you liked my story thank you sooooo much for the spelling advise that helped a lot!!

serenesorcerss: Thank you for reviewing and the help with names that is always needed.

Matahari: I am glad my story caught your attention. I hope you will like this chapter!

I hope everyone will like this chapter.

--

Two years have passed since she left. As of now Tenten was living in the small village tow thousand miles away from Kohana.

The villagers made most of their money by telling fortunes, reading palms, drawing star charts, they also had a few farms. The villagers had willingly accepted Tenten as a member of the community. They knew that she was there to inspect the village and keep an eye on them. The villagers could've cared less all they wanted was for her to help out around the village and she could stay as long as she needed or as they hoped wanted.

Her current job was to watch over the village orphans. When she first meet the orphans she fell in love with them. They cared for one another. The children loved her stories. Their favorites were of these 11 great ninjas who saved their village from many dangers.

Tenten kept her promise an wrote reports to the hokage each week. And in return she got news from Kohana such as Sakura and Saskue started dating and how all her friends had felt when they found her gone. She did miss them...all of them. The villagers noticed how she missed them but never said a word to her about it. To them it was her life and she did not need their help with it. So they kept her busy so that the only time she had to think about them was at night before she went to bed.

About the third month into her stay the poor nin who were giving the messages to Tenten from Kohana had some slight issues finding her. The only reason was that the villagers started calling her the Rose lost in a Desert or for short the Desert Rose. This is due to the fact that when she went to have her fortune told the woman saw something in her future and apparently it was called that. No matter how hard she tried that is what they called her.

"Erm Tenten?" poor kid he looked nothing more than 12

"Yes" _I sure hope he is here with my letter_

"The hokage said to give this to you" he handed her a letter and she grabbed and opened it with out second thoughts

_Dear Tenten,_

_I know this letters short but I need to get to the point. We need you to come back to Kohana to leave with the others and go on an extremely important mission. We all really need you on this one Tenten. Send your reply with the messenger you will get all the information when you arrive._

_-Tsunade_

_P.S. They will be happy to see you_

"Wait!" she ran after the messenger hoping to catch him before he left.

"Yes" She shoved her letter into his hands

"Give her this and tell her I left a day after you did."

He nodded not knowing what what to say to her but did what he was told. Tenten ran back to the house she shared with the orphans and began making preparations to leave the village for awhile. _I can't wait to see them again._

_--_

_The Day Friday, The time ten o'clock in the morning, place right outside the Kohana gates_

The sun fought to hold its spot in the sky against the white puffy clouds. The wind whispered softly in the trees. The perfect time to go on a mission.

As Tenten approached the village gates she saw the normal guards. She knew them, they knew her back then but her outer appearance had changed to an extreme in the past two years save her normal two buns on the top of her head. The guards watched her walk by not even stopping her the look one their faces was priceless she turned on her heal to face them.

"I have a meeting with the hokage no worries guys." After she said this the looks on their faces changed a little but hey they seem not to care much

--

"Hokage-sama i don't know about this" A very worried Sakura said what they were all thinking "I mean we don't know squat about the area." what a simple excuse just to say they thought they could not handle it.

"What forehead girl means is that..." Ino is still trying to help Sakura out

"I know that this mission is difficult thats why I called you all here but if you don't think that you can handle it i can always use the back up I called in for you." As Tsunade finished saying this the death glares found her. It was no secret, the whole village knew it, but after Tenten left they would not a soul take her place no matter what happened or how much help was needed.

"Hey you come back here!" that was enough to break the angered silence a yell for the guard followed by a few smashing sounds.

Within a few moments a girl dressed black with her hair up in two buns was standing in front of Tsunade's desk showing her some sort of paper work. Moments later two of the ninjas on guard duty showed up outside the door both panting and out of breath. One of them threw a kuni at the new comer. She reached up her right hand in front of her back catching the incoming weapon with one finger.

"Thanks I dropped that." her eyes never left the papers

"It's alright guys she won't bite... much." Tsunade shook her head and looked at the papers.

The girl stood up straight "That's not funny!"

"Excuse me we are in the middle of a meeting here!" Sakura's temper was steadily rising

"Don't blame me I'm just doing what I am told." she turned to face the group. Her face instantly clicked in their brains as...

"Tenten!" All she could see was a blur of navy, blond and pink as three bodies collied into her and sent her stumbling into the desk.

"Umm long time no see i guess guys." Tenten found it hard to say much as Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were squeezing the breath out of her. "ow HEY!"

"Don't say that." it was Ino who had slammed her fist with Tenten's arm "Where have you been for two years Tenten. I don't think that it was some where with out a postal service or you would not be here."

Tenten rubbed her now sore arm "True but if I wrote home to much I would look really suspicious. Any way I am not a liberty to discuss my mission right now."

"Why Tenten?"Why is Naruto always so curious anyway.

"I mean that I was summoned here for a reason and that my mission there is not finished yet." I know how rude it sounded but I needed to end that conversation " So Tsunade what did you call me here for?" I asked attempting to escape form the bone crushing hold I was in.

"To help them."Tsunade started "But you know that already don't you."

I smirked "So what if I do"

"You know the area?"

"If I didn't I would not be here?"

"Point taken"

I turned to the others "So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at noon" Sasuke answered

"Good see you then" I walked right out of the room

--

"Yo Tenten! Hey Tenten WAIT UP!" Damn they caught up with me

"How can I help you?" I answered turning on my heal facing them

"Yea you can tell us where you were for 2 years." Ino is so hopeful

"Nice try" I had no choice but to shoot down her request

"You're such a kill joy you know that." I love how truthful Sakura was at the moment so I nodded, "Well any way why don't you come with us and we can celebrate your home coming."

"But I am only here until we leave tomorrow"

"We, know t-Tenten, we just want to hang w-with you until then" I am impressed Hinata got some more confidence over the time I was gone.

"I promised Lee I would meet him at the training grounds shortly but how 'bout later tonight?"

"REALLY" Ino and Sakura put together is a defining noise but I nodded even with my current loss of hearing "Great see you then."

They all walked off. I smiled they all seemed so different but the same. I guess it will be sometime before I can tell them the truth about where I was and how much I missed them.

--

I walked into the old training grounds. It felt like ages since I was here. There are so many good memories here. I closed my eyes taking everything in the smell of hard work that Gai-sensi always had here, the sound of ambition. It was all there like time had stopped in this one place since I left home. It felt...it felt...it felt good to know that one thing didn't change on me. But the change is what was expected just unwelcome I wanted them all the same.

"Tenten?" That voice caused my eyes to open wide. It sounded like his but why.

"Why are you here?"Damn it was not a dream it and there was no way that voice could ever be Lee's so it was him.

I turned on my heal to face him "Hey Neji"

He raised an eyebrow "What are you doing here?"

"Well...Lee asked me to come here have you seen him." This was not supposed to happen

"Lee?" I nodded "Tenten, why would Lee ask you to come he always trains with Gai-sensi at this time."

Ohhh when I see Lee again I am going to kill him that twit did this on purpose "Ok...but wait why are you here?"

Neji faltered "I always come here"

"Since when?"

"That does not matter" Ok so I cornered Neji YES!!! Now I know what Lee was up to he sent Neji here to talk to me that twit is so going to die.

--

I know this is kinda a cliff hinger but it is for the best. I will try to update soon and please review and like last time please tell me if I made any spelling or grammar errors. Until next time

-Lost and Forgotten

signing out


	3. Trust As Thin As Thread

Hey everyone thanks for returning to read this next chapter. I hope you like it. I am also so sorry it took so long to update we had midterms and I was banned from the computer until they were over.

I would like to thank TenTenHyugax for reviewing and don't worry about correcting my mistakes I love knowing what I did wrong so I can fix my mistakes.

I hope again that you all enjoy this chapter.

The Day Saturday, The time around 1:30, place about two hundred miles from the Kohana gates.

We left Kohana about an hour and a half ago. The reason we stopped is so that the others could get their barrings. So I have the time to think over what happened last night.

-(last night in the training field)-

Neji faltered "I always come here"

"Since when?"

"That does not matter" Ok so I cornered Neji YES!!! Now I know what Lee was up to he sent Neji here to talk to me that twit is so going to die.

"Yes it does..."

"TENTEN what a youthful coincidence that you are here." Darn Lee and his loudness I can't believe he had the nerve to actually to show up.

"Well Lee there is nothing coincidental about it you set all this up." For once I was glad that Neji always spoke the truth.

"I had noth..."

"LEE!" I took a deep breath and tried to clam my temper, "Don't lie to me...or Neji for that matter."

At this point they both were staring at me in shock. I guess it would have been shocking. But like normal me I couldn't stand to be starred at that was one thing that did not change over the years.

"Well if this meeting is over with now I got to go." With that again I left Neji.

I spent the rest of the night parting with the girls. I pretended to have a good time while the truth was the I felt miserable. For two years I dreamed of coming home with more confidence with courage and with some..with some...Damned backbone. I couldn't believe that I have been training with Neji for so many years and liked him for a little bit of a shorter time but I still have not gained the confidence to even tell him. I couldn't believe it. So I let my questions burn holes in my head and continued to attempt to enjoy myself.

-(Return to the present time)-

"Hello! Tenten are you in there?!" Sakura waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hmm...oh yea are we leaving?" I can't believe I zoned out for so long

"Yea um you were really out of it weren't you?" I can't believe she is asking me this

"Sakura are you really asking me that question?"

"gezz somebody is really tense ok well um yea Neji and Saskue just kinda announce that handy piece of information about three minutes ago." I am so glad that did not continue.

I nodded to her and stood up grabbed my pack and walked right over to Neji and the rest of the gang. As I walked up to them. It was as if I was invisible.

"Which way are we headed guys?"

"Hey Tenten, we are headed north and then northwest and then check all villages within a 250 mile radii of our camp." Saskue answered like he planned this all out a week ago

"Well I know how to save you a few days or maybe a year or two." I wonder if they will take this the wrong way.

"hn" Well at least Neji is still able to speak

"What I mean is that I know a person who knows everyone who comes in and out of your 250 mile radius." I have to help some how right

"Really?" Now everyone looked in my direction it seems that they all were waiting what would come out next if it would be something about that past I would not talk about or if it would be about the boring mission, "And how would you know them?"

"We've crossed paths a few times and he owes me a big favor so I thought I would help out just a little and us that favor for this." I couldn't tell them everything but just enough to get by with out to many questions.

"That all?" Neji asked they all leaned closer with the anticipation of my answer hoping for more.

"Yup thats all. So lets get a move on he will leave his spot within a day or so." With that I turned on my heal and headed in the right direction.

"He?" It was not a surprise that Ino asked this question I fell kinda bad she so wants not to be single any longer

"Yea he is a he and no Ino he is not the boyfriend type." I said this looking over my shoulder at her with a small smirk. In turn she stuck her tongue out at me and the four of us broke down in laughter. With the guys just staring at us.

As soon as we had our laughter under control we started our trek to find "the Rat". That is his nickname as for his true identify that is left unknown he asked that of me and if they had heard of him he does not want me to ruin his "reputation" or whatever. Guys and their egos I will never understand that. So we walked through the forest.

--

As the sun fought harder to get its light into the forest my mind told me that I was getting closer to my destination.

"Tenten?" This was the first time any one spoke in over an hour and a half.

"hmm?" It felt so weird in this part of the wood silence just seemed like a blanket sounding us but now it seemed like a cage encasing us.

"Do you realize that as we keep going in this direction and it keeps getting darker." Poor, poor Naruto

"I do realize that Naruto." I kept on walking

"Then why are we still going in that direction." I couldn't help but giggle at his response

"Are you afraid of the dark Naruto?" I asked

"No why would I be." A smirk crossed my face. Only they did not see it for my back was still to them.

"Good. Now do you trust me?" I asked

"I did before you left. But know I don't know. I mean I have not see or heard from you in two years-"

"-And suddenly I show up and demand your trust." I finished his statement. Again I turned to face them. "Did I get it all right." he nodded, "Good now let me tell you this if I do not bring you to 'The Rat' with in lets say four hours then you can tie me up and continue with the original plan. Deal?"

My words shocked them. I wonder if they were contemplating my deal or what all I can hope for is that they trust me.

"Sounds like a plan Tenten. But who is 'The Rat'?" Neji answered and I felt relieved for once.

"He is the guy I am taking you to. That is his nickname and don't ask about it I have no idea where it came from." With that we started walking again.

--

It has been three and a half hours since I made my deal. We stopped once more for the whole group to catch its breath. Nothing big happened. Just idle chit chat as my mother would say. It is a mixed feeling weather they want me to fail or succeed it is still milling around in their heads. When we stood to leave I took lead and continued walking.

The brush began to thin after a while and I saw a tree with many colored silk ribbons tied randomly to branches. I stopped for a second and looked for a ribbon that was made with black velvet with thread that gradually changed form pink to red sewn in around its length tied around a branch about 5 feet from the ground I ran my fingers over the velvet and smiled. This was my ribbon. My hope and it was fluttering in the soft breeze with all the others from the faded ribbons form years and years ago to the bright ribbons that could have been place there oh so recently.

"Tenten?" it was Hinata who broke my thought.

"Yea, this means we are almost there. That is what this means." I smiled at her but I could still feel the tears burning in m eyes.

"Are you alright?" Hinata place her hand on my shoulder

"Yea lets keep moving." I nodded my head telling myself this pain will soon be over.

We waked a few more feet and then it all came into plain view. The place we have been walking towards since we left Kohana.

"Tenten where are we?" I smiled Sakura asked the question that they were all wondering

"This is a small rest stop." I reached my arm out and pointed at the three buildings all lined in a row around the small dirt road. "The first building is the convince store where we can buy food and supplies and other nicknack's. The second building is an inn nice place you know clean sheets not much better in the area. Then the last is the pub and that is where we are headed."

The blank looks on their faces were priceless. And I started walking ward the pub and they fallowed like pups being dragged on two inch leaches. It was the funniest thing ever. I ...I mean we walked threw the tall wooden doors that separated the bright world outside and the dark...er world of the local pub. I walked over to the bartender who normally ran this "joint" for lack of a better phrase.

"Hey barkeep." I called to him

"What can I do for you miss." He turned to face us, "Well well if it isn't Rose."

"Hey keep is rat here?"

"Um yea he's in his corner." Keep pointed to the darkest corner in the pub, "Hey Rose if you are going to kick his ass, could you give me a little time so I can tell the guys. It is the funnest thing ever."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I just need to talk to him." Poor keep he just sighed and went back to his business. "Hey guys if any of you want a drink 'keep can hook you up with a nice alcohol free drink."

Shino, Kiba, Choji and Lee satined behind and got that drink. While the rest of us walked over to the corner where "The Rat" was hiding.

"He rat long time no see." he turned his head and looked at the whole group and his eyes widened in shock.

Thank you again for reading. Please tell me if I made any mistakes. I will try to update A.S.A.P. Thank you again for reading.

Lost and Frogotten20

signing out


	4. Rat knows all that I don't want to hear

Hey all welcome back. I'm sorry it took so long to update I got sick and school got tough. So yea thanks for reading.

I would like to give a special thanks to Tsukiko Yuki for reviewing thank you for the continuous support and reviews.

Here we go chapter 4

"Hey rat long time no see." he turned his head and looked at the whole group as his eyes widened in shock.

"Well, well look who is here."He fought to keep his eyes, his whole face from betraying him any more than they already did, "And just in case you were wondering I haven't been anywhere near your preciouses little village."

"Well thats good to hear but that is not why I am here." I said with a smirk on my face

His eyes widened a little, then his whole face relaxed while his mouth formed a smirk, "Then why.."

"Because I need..." I interrupted

"My help." He smirk grew even more, "Well..."

"Tough why you..." He was really starting to push my buttons

"OK!!! This whole finishing each others sentences is getting really creepy1 And why the hell will you not help us!" Sakura's temper is wonderful at moments

"Why..WHY," He slammed his fists on the table, "because...you know her right?"

The seven of them nodded. I felt my heart skip a beat part of me knew where this was going and that was a scary thought.

"Well then did she tell you how exactly she new me," they shook their heads in reply, "Well this will be fun."

Rat looked at me with that same all knowing smirk he normally wore. I was determined to hide my emotions from him. Then he rolled up his right sleeve up to his upper arm which revealed a cut that looked to be five inches long and one inch deep.

I grabbed his arm to get a closer look, "Hey it's healing faster than I thought."

"TENTEN!?!?!" Sakura, Hinata, and Ino were the only ones who were not in enough shock to actually speak.

"What? It's his fault." If it was humanly possible their jaw would have hit the floor.

"How the HELL IS THIS MY FAULT!?" Now his anger was rising 

"If you weren't so thick skulled would wouldn't have been stealing from the village and then I would not have had to hurt you, now would I?" I gave him a small punch on his arm below the healing cut.

"Hey that hurt." He rubbed his arm and I giggled

"Well are you going to help us or not?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest

"Hmmm...how 'bout no?"

"And why the hell not?" Man is he hitting the wrong nerves today

"I already to you if you want something from me then persuade me." That stupid smirk was on his face again as he fallowed suit and crossed his arms on his chest.

I raised an eyebrow it can't believe him, that idiot. I turned on my heal. I saw the shocked looks on my friends faces part of me was wondering what was going through their heads but then the other part really didn't want to know. I raised my hand at barkeep and ordered todays special, he smiled and brought over a black bottle and two shot glasses and sat them on Rat's table. The smirk on Rat's face faded and he looked at me and then at the bottle and then back at me.

"Rat we are looking for the Xia clan and where they're headed." I said this as I poured some of the amber liquid into one of the shot glasses. I put the glass up to my lips threw my head back and swallowed the liquid I felt it burn my throat even after I was sure the liquid had left my mouth.

Rat's eyes widened as I poured more liquid into my glass. "Are you really going to drink all that by your self?" He continued to eye the drink

"Yup" I nodded as I took another shot of the drink

"Fine!" He yelled this as I was about to take another shot

"Yes?"

"They left their village about three weeks ago. They passed here about a week and a half ago headed southwest." I felt my eyes widen "Yes they are headed in that direction." he smirked

"Is that all you know?"

"No. The whole clan went in that direction." he smirked his eyes still on the bottle "that is all I know."

"Thank you for your time." I drank what was in my glass and pushed the rest of the bottle to him, and headed out of the bar. I stepped out on to the dirt road and placed my hands on my head and griped it with my fingernails and closed my eyes. _How could I be so stupid of coarse they would go there now that I am not. _This played in my head over and over I felt so stupid how could this happen. Would I lose everyone again? Will they forgive me for leaving? Will...

I felt a hand wrap its self around my left wrist. Its grasp was firm and it have a small tug on my wrist. I opened my eyes and they were there, all of them. I looked to my left and it was Neji whose hand was grasping my wrist. I loosened my grip on my head and let my hands fall to my sides. I glanced down at my hands and saw that I drew a little blood from my palms. I never realized that while Rat was telling me what I wanted to know I was letting my nails dig into my palm.

"Tenten ar-are you alright?" Hinata's worried voice broke the silence

"Yea, I'm ok." _Was I really?_ "I know exactly where they are headed. We should rest here and then leave first thing tomorrow morning. It will take a day and a half to get there."

Saske nodded "Where will we stay?"

I pointed my shaky right hand toward the Inn not far up the road "At the Inn of coarse."

"Alright then lets go!" Naruto rocks at moments like these.

Everyone fallowed Naruto and walked toward the Inn. When we reached its wooden doors a strange question popped into my head. Did Neji still have his hand around my wrist? I sifted my eyes down toward my left wrist and sure enough it was. Neji was still lightly grasping my wrist. I felt my face grow hot as the realization hit me. He must have noticed my discomfort and he fallowed my gaze down and then realized what I just found out. I could have sworn that when the realization hit him a tinge of pink grace his cheeks as well and he quickly let go.

--

We walked in through the doors of the Inn. I was still in my daze I couldn't believe that Neji was holding onto my wrist it just seemed so unreal.

Apparently the whole time I was thinking this we got our room keys and walked up to our rooms and I opened the door and sat on a bed. Before Sakura snapped her fingers in my face to bring me out of my daze.

"What?!?!"

"You do realize that you were staring off into space for like and hour right?" She asked sarcastically

"Really?"

"Now Tenten do I really need to answer that question?" I can't believe she has the nerve to mock me

"Sakura..."I had to pause to calm my nerves "What did I miss?"

"Oh just Hinata asking you why you freaked out when the Rat gave us the information." She asked like it was no big deal

"Oh...well its just I...I know that village. They don't have any way to defend themselves. I'm worried for them" Well at least Neji isn't here he would have totally seen through that lie.

"If you say so Ten." I think that Ino's taking after Shikamaru got to love lazy

--

Well basically after that we crashed and I didn't wake up until five the next morning. By the time I had finished my shower the dead were walking. All three girls were hardly what you would call awake but they were moving and getting ready which is all I cared about. We needed to leave as soon as possible if we were going to save the village. But that's not what got me up so early. It just sounds so jovial but I had a bad dream. I dreamed that all the orphans were dead and that it was all my fault for leaving them and all the villagers hated me and my friends ... my friends rejected me. The dream proved to me only one thing to me. That the old bat from that village was right I was afraid. I was afraid of loss and of rejection.

Even if I was afraid I couldn't show it. I couldn't let them see. I couldn't...I couldn't let them know that I was afraid that they would reject me and leave me alone for all entirety.

Well this is all for this chapter. Please review and tell me if I made any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this work. If I made any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them and not make them in later chapters

Thanks you

Lost and Forgotten

-(signing out)-


End file.
